New Girl
by NoraLipetzky15
Summary: After Sargent Mike Dodds' death, a new detective named Elizabeth Suarez is brought in as a new addition. She is enigmatic, fiery, and incredibly good at her job. What will she have to offer to Benson and Manhattan SVU, and what secrets does she hide? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chief Dodds and Lieutenant Olivia Benson stood in her office in what appeared to be a tense discussion.

"Chief Dodds, I'm thrilled that you want to install a new detective into Manhattan SVU, but I can reassure you that we are under control here. I've got Fin, Rollins, and Carisi. We're good." Benson tried to say, calmly.

"And I understand that, Lieutenant, however, NYPD protocol states that there must be a minimum of four case detectives not including yourself. I have already found someone whom the department and myself find would be very suitable for the 16th. You can interview if you would like, but we think that she'll be up to your standards." Chief Dodds said sternly, but with a sense of reassurance.

It had been a long year for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. After Sargent Mike Dodds' death, a whole had been left in the heart of her squad. Not to mention, that Chief Dodds was still under much duress, as could be expected after losing his son. Despite how at odds Benson could be with Dodds, he did have good judgment.

"I understand, Chief, and I trust you. You have good judgment. I'll be more than happy to take this new detective on, but as you said, I would like to interview her before giving her the clear for a transfer to SVU. You can even sit down with me during the interview. Where is she transferring from? I'd like to have some idea of who this officer is."

"Her name is Elizabeth Suarez, 26. She's originally from Queens, and has been with the department for four years. She's coming from being a patrol officer, actually."

Benson stood astounded. No one had been pulled straight from patrol to a unit like SVU in over twenty years. Olivia herself was the last to have done it.

"So she's inexperienced? Dodds, I don't want an inexperienced detective. I need someone who has some experience in dealing with cases like these."

"She does have the experience, just not in the NYPD. Suarez was promoted to third grade detective status two years ago, but she was deployed to Iraq before her transfer could occur. She was in the ROTC in college, graduated from Fordham, top of her class. She started the academy at 21, and was a patrol officer within the following year. She served in Analytics and Logistics with the Marines over in Iraq. You can look at her accolades from the department, as well as the Marines, and you will see that she is quite apt for the job."

Benson glanced over the girl's resume, and as much as she hated it, Dodds was right. She would be a critical asset to the squad. Quick on her feet, both mentally and physically. She was in top physical shape, and was listed as a great negotiator. She thought outside of the box and at 26, she had accomplished a lot. Purple Heart recipient and honorably discharged from the U.S. Marines.

"I trust you, Dodds. I don't think I will need to interview her. Her file states that she just returned from her two year tour in Iraq about two weeks ago. Has she passed departmental clearances for a physical and psychiatric evaluation? I would want her to start as soon as possible."

"She passed both with flying colors. Signs of PTSD, but that can be expected with soldiers returning from stressful war zones. She will meet with the department psychiatrist weekly to make sure she is adjusting well into civilian life. Suarez said she could even start tomorrow at the earliest." Dodds said.

"Well, great then. Approve her transfer and let her know to report to work first thing tomorrow morning. I am excited to have her on board."

Benson stuck her hand out and shook Dodds' hand. For the second time in her career, Dodds had handed her another seemingly great detective.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning. It is a seemingly normal, almost uneventful day. The Manhattan Special Victims Unit had steadily walked in coffee in tow, ready to take on the city's worst offenders. At precisely 8:00 A.M., Chief Dodds strolls out of the elevator with a young woman to his left.

"Woah. Who is _that_?" Carisi says, practically gawking at the woman.

Rollins nudges him in the ribs as a way to poke fun, but he is right. She is a tall, slender woman, 5'7 at the most. She had medium length, dark brown hair, milky white skin, and piercing blue eyes. Olivia walks out of her office, holding her glasses and phone. She greets Dodds and the young woman and extends her hand.

"Chief, always great to see you. You must be Elizabeth, my new detective. I've heard great things about you."

The woman shakes Olivia's hand firmly.

"Beth. Thank you for having me as one of your detectives. I look forward to working with you."

"You're in good hands, Lieutenant. Detective Suarez is good police." Dodds says, as Beth smiles politely.

"Well let me introduce you to the rest of the squad and get you started." Olivia said.

Olivia and Beth walk over to join the rest of the squad.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to our newest Detective, Beth Suarez. Beth I'd like to introduce you to Detectives Fin Tutuola, Amanda Rollins, and Sonny Carisi."

Beth shakes each of their hands, smiling politely.

"I have heard many great things about each of you from Lieutenant Benson, and look forward to working with such a great team." Beth says.

All of a sudden, Liv's phone rings, and she excuses herself for a moment. She sighs and returns to her group of detectives.

"There's been a rape in Central Park. Vic is 23 years old, named Maria Garcia. She apparently doesn't speak much English. Carisi, take Suarez and go to Mercy General and take the victim's statement. Fin, Rollins, go to the crime scene, and see what ESU turns up. Barba's supposed to be dropping off some paperwork soon, but I'll join you two once that finishes up."

"You got it Lieu."

Carisi and Suarez grab their coats and walk out the door. Beth looks down at her phone for a moment, when all of a sudden she runs into a guy and knocks all the files out of his hand. She bends down to help him.

"Shit. I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going."

She looks up and looks into the hazel eyes of the man she had run into. He was dressed to the nines, had tanned skin, and was incredibly handsome.

"Uhh, no worries, I wasn't paying attention either. Are you new here?"

The man she had run into happened to be ADA Rafael Barba, and he was mesmerized with her. He was pulled in with her piercing blue eyes. She was gorgeous in his eyes.

"Yeah, today's my first day. Detective Beth Suarez." Beth said, looking at Barba.

"Well, looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together then, Beth. ADA Rafael Barba."

"I look forward to it. I should probably get going. Sonny's probably looking for me. We're supposed to be going to a crime scene at Central Park. 23 year old rape victim, and it appears she doesn't speak much English."

"Why don't I come along with you? Hablo español." Barba said to her.

"Oh you don't have to. I know Lieutenant Benson is expecting you. Besides, entiendo el español." Beth said, walking away.

Rafael Barba knew at that very second, that he wanted to get to know the new Detective.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello, everyone! I have taken your reviews into account, and I thoroughly appreciate your critiques! I saw that many of you commented that Barba wasn't acting in his typical character, so I took that into account and tried to write him as close to his character as possible!_

"So, Carisi, how'd Suarez do with questioning the victim?" Benson asked, inquisitively.

"For her first time, Lieu, she did awesome. Her speaking Spanish really helped the victim open up and trust her."

"That's good to hear."

Carisi and Suarez had just arrived back from taking the victim's statement. Benson was afraid that Suarez wouldn't be able to handle the depravity the job entailed at times, but so far, it seemed that she was adjusting well. Suddenly, Suarez reappeared with two coffees in hand.

"Here you are, Sonny. So what have we got so far, Lieutenant?" Beth said, handing the second coffee over to Carisi.

"Fin and Rollins surveyed the crime scene, and as you can imagine, there were a lot of fingerprints around Central Park. We're running all of them through the system, see if anything pops up. They also spoke to family members and friends, those who spoke English at least. They pointed us to a man of interest, Jay Ramirez. They said that Ramirez was interested in the victim, but the feelings were not mutual. He has an arrest for assault and battery with a deadly weapon, so we're bringing him in, and I'd like the two of you to sit in and interrogate him."

"Copy that, Lieu." Carisi said, holding the interrogation room door open for Beth.

They each sat down across from the suspect, and started asking him questions, poking and prodding through his whereabouts. As Benson watched the interrogation, Barba waltzed through the door.

"Old rookie working with the new rookie, huh? What have we got so far on the suspect?" Barba asked, a hint of sarcasm lingering in his voice.

Benson proceeded to fill in Barba with the latest details of the case, how Suarez had been a major help with the victim opening up on what had happened.

"I see you've met our newest detective then?" Benson said, in passing.

"Briefly. She walked into me by mistake and knocked my papers out of my hand. Helped me pick them up. We spoke momentarily." Barba said, looking ahead into the interrogation room.

"She's good police. She was recommended by Dodds. Her rapport was outstanding."

"Where did she come from?" Barba asked.

"Patrol."

Barba turned and looked at her in disbelief.

"I know, your reaction is just as good as mine. She was promoted to detective status two years ago, but her transfer just went through. She just returned a two year deployment from Iraq two weeks ago. Marines." Olivia explained.

"That probably explains why she speaks Spanish. The military encourages the deployment of soldiers who speak foreign languages. It'll be good for you to have another detective."

"Oh I know. This is only her first day, but it seems as though she's meshing in well with the rest of the squad, and she did well with taking the vic's statement, according to Carisi. She'll give you a run for your money, though. Dodds says she can be fiery at times."

"I look forward to it." Barba said, raising his eyebrow.

Carisi and Suarez reemerged from the interrogation room.

"He has an alibi. Says he was at work during the time of the attack. Rollins is checking in with his boss to make sure he was there." Suarez states.

"Hold him here for the time being until his alibi checks out. I don't need him running off after our victim like a vigilante." Barba said.

Rollins joins the rest of the squad after hanging up with the suspect's boss.

"So, I just got off the phone with Ramirez's boss. He was at work yesterday, but he went out on a lunch break and didn't clock in for another hour. He works two blocks away from Central Park."

"Okay. Do you think you can get us a warrant for his DNA, counselor?" Benson asked.

"It's circumstantial, but I know a judge who would sign off for his DNA. Let me make a few calls." Barba said, stepping away.

"Fin, Rollins. Go to the witness's house with a photo array, see if she can pick out Ramirez. Carisi, Suarez. Go to Maria's house and see if she can pick Ramirez from the photo array.

Fin, Rollins, Carisi, and Suarez left on their assigned tasks. About thirty minutes later, Carisi and Suarez arrived at Maria's apartment and sat down with her. They explained that they had a suspect in custody and needed her to look at some photos to see if she recognized any of the men. Beth scooted next to her and showed her the photo array.

"Maria, reconoce alguien?" Beth asked quietly, allowing Maria to flip through. She stopped immediately at Ramirez's photo.

"Him." She replied, tearfully with a heavy Spanish accent.

"How do you recognize this man?" Carisi asked looking at her.

"He is the man who attacked me at Central Park. He raped me." Maria said, crying.

"I'll call Benson." Carisi said, stepping into the alcove of the hallway to make his call. Beth sat with the victim and helped calm her down.

"Copy that Carisi, thanks." Benson said, hanging up.

"What'd Carisi say?" Barba asked.

"The victim positively identified Jay Ramirez as the man who raped her in Central Park." Benson said looking at him.

"Swab his mouth for DNA, and then arrest him. Make sure he knows his rights. I want this to be a clean and easy case." Barba said, straightforward.

Benson walked in with Barba, swabbed Ramirez's mouth for DNA, and then arrested him, carefully reading him his rights.

The squad had gotten word a few days later that Ramirez had plead guilty to Rape 2, and would do seven years in prison. It had been an easier, rather straightforward case, but Beth felt drained. She decided to get a drink at a bar not too far from the station and her apartment. As soon as she walked in, she recognized a handsome guy in a nice suit sitting at the bar. She walked towards him and he looked up at her.

"This seat taken?" Suarez asked, motioning to the seat to Barba's right.

Rafael took a sip of his scotch and then answered.

"No, go right ahead."

Beth took her coat and hung on the coat rack adjacent to her and sat down. The bartender came up to her to take her drink order.

"I'll have a bourbon neat, please."

"Can I see your ID please, ma'am?" the bartender asked.

Beth pulled her wallet out of her purse, and gave the man her license. He then handed it back to her and poured her drink.

"You still get carded? How old are you even?" Barba asked, jokingly.

"26, and this happens quite frequently. What about you? I thought you weren't supposed to ask a woman her age?" Beth said, sarcastically, letting out a small smile.

"38. And that only applies to women over 35." Barba said, playing along.

Beth smiled and then proceeded to take a drink of her bourbon.

"Long day?" Barba asked.

"No, not at all. It's just different transitioning to SVU from-" Beth said, taking another sip.

"From the Marines?" Barba asked, holding his scotch.

"So you read my file then?" Beth asked, looking at him.

"Benson told me, and I can see the chain to your dog tags peeking out." Rafael said, motioning to her neck.

Beth touched her necklace and proceeded to pull out the tags.

"How long were you deployed?" Barba asked.

"Two years in Iraq. I was commanding officer to the sixth battalion for logistics and analysis. We dealt with hostage negotiation and foreign terrorist threats. I've been back in New York for two weeks." Beth said looking at him.

"Is it hard? Coming back here after being gone so long?"

"It's different. The Marines was a good experience, but its rules were rigid and strict to follow. Now I'm just struggling to acclimate back to civilian life, where I'm fending for myself and actually have a job that doesn't deal with terrorism." Beth said, staring into her drink.

"So why not transfer to JTTF then? Why SVU?"

"I spent two years of my life doing that, and it was draining. That's why you don't see many people stay at JTTF for long periods of time. SVU was a lateral move, it was between homicides and SVU. At least with SVU, I could be helping victims actively rather than vindicating their deaths for them."

"That's a good way to put it." Barba said, finishing his scotch.

Beth finished her bourbon, and they talked for about another half hour.

"I should probably be getting home, I've got dinner with my family tonight. I should probably close out my tab." Beth said, motioning to the bartender.

"Don't worry, I've got it." Barba said, placing his American Express card on the table.

Rafael helped Beth get her coat back on, and they walked out together.

"Thank you for the drink, again." Beth said looking at Rafael.

"It was my pleasure. Thanks for the company. It's refreshing to talk to someone about things other than work. Maybe we can do this again sometime? How's Friday night?" Rafael said, his heart beating fast.

"I'd like that. Here's my number. Call me and we can set it up." Beth said, smiling.

She put her number into Rafael's phone and handed it back to him.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Beth asked inquisitively.

"I'm sure you will. I'm in and out of that precinct more than I am in my office." Barba said, jokingly.

Beth laughed.

"Well, I'll see you then. Bye, Rafael."

Beth kissed his cheek and walked away. Rafael stepped forward and grabbed her wrist, turning her to face him. He did the most daring act he had done since Yelina broke his heart, and leaned in and kissed her. She was surprised at first, but then kissed back. Rafael pulled back.

"See you tomorrow, Beth."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello everyone! Sorry I have been gone for a minute. College has been kicking my ass as of lately, and I have been thinking on how to structure this chapter so I can do it justice. I know some people commented that this was out of character for Rafael, so hopefully some of that will be cleared up in this chapter. Thank you again!_

Rafael pulled up to an apartment in Manhattan, and stepped out of his black town car. He locked up at the apartment building, and took a deep breath. He felt almost unnerved. Rafael was methodical; it took him months, sometimes even years for him to open up to a person, let alone show interest. Take his friendship with Olivia. It took him months of working together for Rafael to gather a sense of trust, mutual respect and understanding, and eventually, friendship. But Beth was an exception. He had known her for barely two weeks, but Rafael felt like he had known her for years. She was fascinating, riveting, yet so mysterious. For God's sake, he had kissed the woman! Rafael took another deep breath, straightened his tie, and walked into the complex, and took the elevator up to the seventh floor.

Beth paced back and forth in her bedroom. She looked into the mirror, analyzing herself. Was her outfit or her makeup too much? It had been quite a long time since she had been out on a date, but she knew that Rafael was a great guy from what she had learned. He was charming, charismatic, and incredibly handsome in her eyes. Suddenly, the doorbell rang; there was no turning back now. She looked at herself in the mirror once more slipped her dog tags off her neck, and placed them next to her jewelry box. Beth took a deep breath, walked to the door, and opened it.

Beth opened the front door, and the wind was knocked out of Rafael. She stood in front of him wearing a flowy, sleeveless black dress with short black heels to match. Her hair laid fresh in natural wavy ringlets and her makeup was fresh. She was radiating, but more importantly, she was stunning.

"You're stunning." Rafael said, taking her in for another brief moment before kissing her cheek.

Beth blushed, her cheeks turning red. Rafael had the same effect on her. He stood in front of her in wearing a classic black suit with a navy tie on, which complimented his eyes. He looked so handsome and put together. And he was so chivalrous. She basically could have melted before him.

"Thank you. I was about to say the same thing to you. That tie really compliments your eyes. Come on in, I just have to grab my jacket and purse." Beth said, flirtatiously.

Rafael followed closely behind, watching Beth's hips sway back and forth. He was enamored with her. He took in his surroundings per usual. She lived in a modest one bedroom apartment. It had plenty of windows, and had a breathtaking view of the city. Like any normal apartment, it was filled with memorabilia, pictures and trinkets of her life. There were pictures of family and friends, even a picture of her from when she was deployed in Iraq. Her dog tags laid next to the picture along with something else that caught his eye. A wedding ring. He was taken aback by it, but lifted it to see it more up-close. Rafael was absolutely infuriated. Was she playing him, wanting a little side action while still married? He was definitely not interested in an affair of any type. Yet, she wasn't wearing the ring that whole week. Maybe she had forgot? But he certainly was not that naïve. Suddenly, Beth reappeared, having slipped her jacket on with purse in hand.

"You ready?" Beth asked, looking up at him.

Rafael picked up the ring.

"What is this?" Rafael said, angrily, showing the ring.

Beth walked towards him and grabbed the ring.

"That was my wedding ring." Beth said hesitantly.

"Was?"

Beth motioned for Rafael to sit down next to her. She took a deep breath, tears welling in her eyes, and looked straight ahead.

"Yeah. I was married, for four years. His name was Jason. Everyone called him Jay."

Rafael looked at her, seeing complete weakness and sadness in her eyes.

"I'm assuming it didn't work out, then? I don't follow."

"No, he actually passed away about a year and a half ago."

Beth took another deep breath, tears rolling down her face.

"We met in high school, and we instantly cliqued. When I graduated from college when I was 21, we got married that same year. A year later we both joined the academy and became cops not too long after that. Jay and I were obviously put in different units. While in college, I was part of the ROTC, and when I was 24, I was asked if I would do a two year deployment in Iraq as a commanding officer, and I said yes. It was my duty to serve my country. I took that oath." Beth said emphatically, trying to regain her composure.

"About six months into my tour, I got a call saying that Jay had been critically wounded. He was responding to a dispute at a bodega when a guy pulled a gun on him and shot him, hitting an artery. I got on the next plane home, but I hadn't even crossed the Atlantic before he was pronounced dead."

Beth suddenly broke down. Rafael pulled her in close.

"It felt like a part of me had been ripped out. I felt so lost without him, and I only had two weeks of bereavement. Two weeks to mourn my husband. So I came back and did that, and then returned to Iraq. I couldn't mourn there. I had to be strong, especially for Jay. So I went back and served my tour, vowing to protect and serve my country. And I returned about six weeks ago. I have had time to mourn Jay, and you are the first person I have been interested in such a long time. I should have told you that night at the bar, but I am a very private and untrusting person. I have a lot of secrets that I want to keep to myself, especially Jay. I don't want anyone feeling sorry for me. But it's also important to be honest to myself and honest to you." Beth said, looking Rafael in his eyes.

Rafael's heart broke for Beth. This young woman had been through so much trauma yet she was so strong and resilient. Now he felt bad for getting upset and jealous at her. What had become of him? He took his thumb and wiped the tears away from her face. Rafael cupped her face and kissed her gently.

"Beth, I have only known you for a few weeks now, but I know how strong and resilient of a woman you are, and he would be so proud of you. Thank you for telling me this and feeling comfortable enough to. Now don't cry. I hate seeing that pretty face upset."

Beth laughed and wiped the remaining tears off her face.

"Hopefully this didn't kill the good vibes I was initially feeling on this first date?"

"Absolutely not. If anything, you only reassured my decision to ask you out. Now come on. It's not every night I get to have dinner with a kind and incredibly beautiful woman." Rafael said, romantically.

Rafael stood up and extended his hand to help Beth stand up. They walked out the door and took the elevator down to the main floor. They both walked out to Rafael's town car, and Rafael opened the car door for Beth.

"Well aren't you a gentleman?" Beth said.

"Always with me. Always." Rafael said back, looking into Beth's eyes deeply before he shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

They drove for about fifteen minutes before arriving to a restaurant called "Calle Ocho".

"Oh my God, Rafael, I've always wanted to come here but it's always busy. How did you get a reservation?" Beth said, astounded.

"I may or may not know the owner." Rafael said matter-of-factly.

Rafael gave the keys to the valet guy and helped Beth out of the car. He held out his hand, and Beth grabbed it, hands linked together as they walked into the Latin restaurant. The two approached the host stand.

"Hi, yes. I have a reservation for two. The name's Rafael."

The hostess walked Rafael and Beth to their table. A perfect and elegant table for two overlooking the street from the inside. Suddenly a loud, emphatic voice echoed the restaurant.

"Raf, mi amigo!" A tall, handsome Latino man called out walking from the kitchen. He had dark brown hair and a little scruff on his face, most likely in his early 30s. He somewhat resembled Rafael.

"Ah, Eduardo! Qué tal te va?" Rafael said, shaking the man's hand emphatically.

"Oh you know, same old same old. Business is doing well. Lucia and the kids are doing well. I have nothing to complain about. But what about you? Who is this beautiful lady you are with?" Eduardo said, looking at Beth.

"Eduardo, I'd like to introduce you to Beth Suarez. She's a detective for the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Beth, this is my cousin, and owner of Calle Ocho, Eduardo Barba."

Beth smiled and shook Eduardo's hand.

"I thought you two looked alike. Con todo gusto, Eduardo."

"Ah Raf, she's beautiful and speaks Spanish? You've found a keeper."

"Ah you don't have to tell me that, primo."

Rafael looked at Beth, her cheeks turning red.

"Well, I won't hold you two up any longer. Enjoy your dinner. We'll catch up later, okay? It was a pleasure meeting you Beth." Eduardo said, walking away.

"Charm seems to run in the family. I'm assuming you two are close?" Beth said, flirtatiously.

"Mhm. Well Eduardo and I were both an only child so we always stuck together. He's three years younger than me, so I always protected him, at least I tried to. But he's like a brother to me. I'm the godfather to his daughter, Sylvia. She's four. But what about you? Do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, I'm the middle of five kids actually—"

Suddenly, their waiter came by to take their drink order, Rafael ordering a scotch and Beth ordering a Jack and Diet Coke.

"But yeah, as I was saying, I'm one of five. I have two older sisters, a younger brother, and a twin brother, but technically I'm older by three minutes. I'm close with all of them, but am really close with my two brothers."

"Wow, uh, five's quite a bit. Must have been a tight squeeze in your house. How old are all your siblings?" Rafael said, jokingly.

"My oldest sister is 36, my second sister is 33, and my younger brother is 10. Big age gap, I know. My parents had him unexpectedly when my brother and I were 16. My twin, his name is Rich, he's currently on a two year deployment with the Navy. So when I came back, he shipped out. He's about seven months in."

"Wow, two children having served in the military. That's quite the honor. So he has a little more than a year left?"

Suddenly, the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Were you all set to order, folks?" the waiter asked, looking at Beth.

"Yes, I'll have the lechon, please." Beth said, looking at the waiter.

Rafael was taken aback.

"And for you, sir?

"A woman after my own heart. I'll have the lechon also."

"I'll put that in for you two."

"Yeah, he has 13 months left of his tour, and I miss him like crazy. And a woman after your own heart, huh?" Beth said, winking at Rafael.

That wink sent goosebumps down Rafael's body. She was confident, not arrogant, but she was sensitive all at the same time. They mirrored each other in a way, and he was so attracted to her.

Rafael chuckled.

"Well, lechon is my favorite Latin dish, so you obviously get brownie points for that. But your charisma, character, empathy, intelligence, and beauty take the cake." Rafael said, flirtatiously.

 _Damn is he suave and sexy_ , Beth thought to herself. She hadn't felt that spark with someone in a while.

"You're sweet. Thank you." Beth said, looking Rafael in the eyes.

Suddenly their food arrived. There was a moment of silence as they began to eat.

"Mmm god is this good, Rafael. This has to be the best lechon I've tasted. Thank you." Beth said, after taking a few bites.

"I know. Calle Ocho is my favorite place for lechon. It's my cousin's secret recipe, although I think I have the recipe down for the most part. There's just one ingredient I can't figure out."

Rafael paused for a moment.

"So, Beth Saurez, what are the most essential things I need to know about you?"

Beth took a sip of her drink, before speaking.

"Hmm. Well I think you know enough about my work life. Detective for the Special Victims Unit, prior to that I served in the Marines in Logistics and Analysis for two years in Iraq. I graduated from the academy at 21, and then did patrol. I went to Fordham, where I majored in Criminal Justice, and graduated a year early. I went to a Catholic high school in Queens, I played basketball there as a forward. I'm from a family of 5. My parents split up a couple of years ago, so I help my dad take care of my ten year old brother. Family's really important to me. I'm your typical Irish Catholic who loves beer. I love a good night in with some popcorn and Netflix, and I'm currently on a date with the incredibly handsome, funny, and charming, Rafael Barba. I think that's a good synopsis of who Beth Suarez is. What about you? Who is Rafael Barba?"

"ADA for Manhattan Special Victims Unit. Before that I was at the Brooklyn DA's office. Harvard Law School graduate."

"Ooh, looks like someone is really smart." Beth said, sarcastically playing along with Rafael.

Rafael laughed. They had both finished their dinners at this point and were just mesmerized with each other, trying to prolong the conversation. The waiter had dropped off the check, and Rafael instantaneously slipped his credit card to him.

"I grew up in New York. Cuban Catholic, so we're a little similar in that respect, but I'm not very religious. I was raised by my single mother in the Bronx. My father left the picture when I was young. I like my scotch as you can tell, and I love a good game of baseball. And I'm on a date with the beautiful Beth Suarez, and would like to know if she'd like to dance with me?" Rafael said, suavely motioning to the dance floor next to the piano bar. Other couples were dancing to the soft rhythm of the Latin music the pianist was playing.

"Oh, I haven't danced in forever, Raf. I'd love to."

Rafael grabbed Beth's hand as she stood up, and the two walked over to the dance floor. Rafael placed his hand on her hips gently and the two sunk into each other's movement, falling into the rhythm of the music. Rafael leaned into kiss Beth, their kiss soft yet sensuous.

"This night has been amazing, Rafael. Thank you for such an incredible date."

"Thank you, for saying yes to tonight. Thank you for running into me and knocking my papers all over the place a few weeks ago."

Beth started laughing.

"I've only known you for a short time Beth, but I feel as if I have known you for much longer."

"So where do we go from here, Rafael?"

"To be completely honest with you? I want every night to be like this with you. I know you've been through so much Beth, and I know that there is still a lot to learn about you, but I want to be that man in your life."

"So let's date."

Rafael looked into Beth's eyes.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You stole the words out of my mouth, Rafael Barba, and you'll probably do that many more times. I know that we both may have our flaws, but I feel I can let my guard down with you, and I want you to get to know me, and for me to get to know you. So, yes, let's date." Beth said, smiling, as she leaned in to kiss Rafael once more, this time much more passionately.

"Would you like to go back to my place?" Rafael said, hesitantly.

"I'd like that, mi novio." Beth said, flirtatiously.

"You're so flirty with me, but it's so sexy" Rafael said in a low, husky voice.

The drop in octave sent shivers down Beth's spine. The two finished their dance, walked back to their table and grabbed their coats. Rafael left a tip for their waiter, and the new couple walked out hand and hand to Rafael's car. Rafael opened the car door to his town car once more, only this time, feeling more confident than he had once before. The two drove to Rafael's apartment and time felt as if it were dragging on an on. Finally, they arrived at Rafael's apartment. He opened the car door once more for Beth, and the two walked into his complex. They took the elevator up to the 16th floor, and finally arrived to his apartment. He unlocked his front door and let Beth in. She was taken aback by his swanky bachelor pad. It had a beautiful view of the New York skyline.

"You didn't tell me you lived in the most beautiful loft with the most beautiful view." Beth said, looking onward at the skyline.

"I know, but the view I have right here is even better." Rafael said from behind, wrapping his arms around Beth. Beth turned her head and leaned into kiss him. This time, the kiss heightened and was much more passionate.

Rafael motioned to the bedroom and followed him, kissing him as she followed him. The two shut the door, both anticipating that they were in for a long night.


End file.
